Exorcist Extreme
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: Kira Lee kanda es un exorcista que le encanta hacer deportes extremos y misiones que tengan acción. mal summary para este fic


**bueno he aqui mi siguiente fic, espero que les sea de su agrado y... ¡naaa lo que sea! solo lean y lo sabran**

**Disclaimer: man no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo los que me invente si lo son**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1: la colina de la calavera<strong>_

Kira Lee kanda es un exorcista que le encanta hacer deportes extremos y misiones que tengan acción. es fuerte, audaz y con aire de héroe temerario, tiene 17 años de edad y viste unos jeans de color azul marino, botas cafés y una playera negra que remarcaba un poco su musculatura con un chaleco vaquero y guantes del mismo color que las botas, usa una tejana negra que lo hace ver más temerario y en la parte izquierda de su chaleco tenia la insignia de la orden oscura y en la pierna derecha su inocencia Lion (1) una inocencia de tipo equipo la cual es un arma de fuego y ala ves una espada. el siempre va a cualquier misión o hace una acrobacia con su primo Shang Karma que al igual que Kira es un exorcista que posee una fuerza monstruosa con la ayuda de su inocencia Julius (2) también del tipo equipo solo que esta se divide en cuatro cubriendo sus piernas y brazos dándole forma de garras.

Él le ayuda contando el tiempo o auxiliándolo con equipo extremo pero en las misiones son un dúo dinámico. A Kira le gusta comer pizza y beber Gladiator y no le gusta la tempura ni las personas mediocres y orgullosas.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba más que lleno de energía para empezar a hacer una de sus más famosas piruetas extremas en el campo de entrenamiento donde ahí estaba esperándolo Shang con la rampa lista para su Azaña.

-¿Listo para lo increíble primo?-

-Siempre estoy listo para lo que sea Shang, los lentes por favor- decía mientras que Shang le entregaba sus lentes y su scooter, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya se había lanzado por la de rampa para realizar un giro de 360º con 3 volteretas para después lanzarse de nuevo y rielando los bordes del muro de la orden a una velocidad extraordinaria para aterrizar suave y en picada en los arboles del jardín.

-¡Extremo! ¿Cuál fue mi tiempo?-

-¡Doce minutos y veintiocho segundos, has hecho un nuevo record Kira!-

-No lo hubiera hecho sin ti- decía chocando puños y limpiaba el polvo de su chaleco

-Tan temprano y ya estás haciendo tus piruetas Kira, deberías estar entrenando en lugar de hacer eso- decía un Kanda algo fastidiado después de terminar una misión en Italia

-¡Tío Kanda, papa ¿Cuando regresaron? Pensé que la misión duraba cuatro días-

-Descuida Shang, tu tío encontró la inocencia en un día pero decidimos quedarnos en Italia los tres días restantes y pronto tendrá un regaño de tu abuelo Zhu por romper a mugen por tercera vez- dijo Alma animado y mirando a Kanda quien lo maldecía por haberles contado lo de mugen.

-Por eso el viejo llego de mal humor-

-Yo no soy un viejo y deberías estar entrenando-

-Para mi eres viejo y para Mai eres papa, lo del entrenamiento lo haré después del desayuno, vamos Shang- decía mientras se alejaba de su padre y tío e iba directo al edificio.

-Tsk! ese niño me saca de quicio a veces-

-¿Y que esperabas de Kira?, es tu hijo y el de Lenalee-chan debes estar orgulloso de él y de Mai-

-Tienes razón es mi hijo, quiero lo mejor para él y para Mai- dijo entrando ambos al edificio mientras miraba por última vez a mugen y pensaba en cómo explicarle al maestro Zhu sobre lo ocurrido.

Dentro de la orden, Kira y Shang estaban haciendo fila para pedir lo de siempre al cocinero Jerry mientras que llegaba su turno platicaron sobre las misiones que habían tenido estos meses hasta que llego su turno de pedir el almuerzo.

-Hi Jerry, lo de siempre-

-¡Hi Kira kun! Cereal de trigo, tostadas, jugo de naranja y gladiator- dijo Jerry mientras le entregaba su orden y Kira le regalaba una sonrisa.

-!Hi Jerry san! A mí también me das lo mismo pero sin las tostadas-

-¡por supuesto querido Shang!- dicho esto le entrego su orden y Shang le dedicaba una sonrisa que a Jerry casi se desmaya de la emoción. Cuando alcanzo a su primo empezaron a buscar un buen lugar donde disfrutar su alimento luego divisaron a Mai quien les estaba haciendo señas para ir con ella.

-Gracias Mai te debemos una-

-De nada nisan y ¿y que harás hoy?- le preguntaba a su hermano y bebía su jugo. Mai es la hermana menor de Kira que al igual que su hermano ella se parecía mucho a su madre. Tenias los ojos color violeta, su cabello era del mismo color que el de su padre. también es una exorcista con su inocencia de tipo equipo Acient (3) que se convierte en diferentes tipos de armas pero de gran poder.

-Hoy voy a conquistar la colina de la calavera- cuando dijo su plan todos los buscadores y exorcista jóvenes voltearon sorprendidos hacia donde estaban los tres

-¡Wow! Será grandioso y para eso necesitas a stream- Shang le entregaba a Kira un scooter color verde esmeralda pulida y lista para todo tipo de deporte extremo.

-jejeei Shang te luciste esta vez, con esto conquistare la colina de la calavera y será algo único en la vida-

-Pero se dice que en ese lugar hay akumas de nivel 3 ¿podras con ellos nisan?-

-Descuida hermana, para mi esto es un reto pero alfin de cuentas pondre a prueba mi fuerza con esos insectos- lo decia con mucha tranquilidad y confianza en si mismo.

-Ha! quisiera ver eso Le, lo más seguro es que caerás y te fracturaras el brazo jajaja y Mai-chan espero que tengamos una cita un día de estos- decía un impertinente exorcista que se aproximaba a Kira. El era Thomas Curtis el chico más arrogante y detestable que Kira tuvo el desagrado de conocer no solo lo intimidaba sino que también buscaba pelea la mayoría de las veces e incluso le tenía envidia por ser mejor exorcista que el.

-piérdete Thomas nunca tendrás una cita con mi hermana y este asunto no te concierne sino que también debo recordarte que la última vez que me buscaste pelea terminaste enterrado en una pila de arena en el campo de entrenamiento-

-De hecho si me concierne porque voy a grabarte en video cuando caigas y se los mostrare a todos los de la orden-

-¡Sigue soñando Thomas porque mi hermano conquistara la colina de la calavera y va a restregarte su triunfo en tu cara!-

-Bien dicho hermana, vámonos hay una colina que me espera y debe ser conquistada- decia muy temerario y se retiraba a su habitación en lo que llegaba el mediodía

-Eso ya lo veremos Le.- pero fue interrumpido por el transmisor que le informaba que pasara a la oficina de Komui para la siguiente misión que tendría mañana.

El mediodía llego y unos cuantos exorcistas y buscadores se habían reunido en la colina para preguntarles como lograría Kira sobrevivir a tal acto temerario que estaba a punto de realizar pero también comentaban algo acerca de esta porque se rumorea que en ese lugar habían akumas de nivel 3 y unos cuantos de nivel 2 esperando a que cualquier persona se acercara para liquidarlo en cuestión de segundos

-Kira no vendrá ya son más de las doce, no hay señas de el- decía uno de los buscadores desanimado hasta que Kira apareció y se acercaba al punto de partida. Ahí lo esperaban Shang y Thomas con su cámara de video en mano.

-¿Listo para tu fracaso Lee?-

-Siempre estoy listo para lo que sea, Shang dame a stream por favor-

-¡A la orden primo!- Shang le entregaba a Kira su scooter y se posicionaba para lanzarse por la colina no sin antes verificar que ahí mismo se escondían 10 akumas listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Bien, hora del show- se ajustó los guantes y salió a toda velocidad colina abajo realizando unas magnificas piruetas, giros y volteretas hasta que los akumas salieron de su escondite y empezaron a atacarlo pero Kira fue más rápido en esquivar los ataques. rápidamente activo su inocencia para comenzar a destruirlos con un tiro pero sin dejar de hacer sus acrobacias. Algunos se sorprendieron y otros gritaban de emoción al ver la increíble velocidad con la que destruía a los akumas y realizaba sus piruetas sin ningún rasguño. Thomas no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Kira destruía a los akumas en un parpadeo sin dejar de hacer sus acrobacias mientras todos lo animaban, el no soportaba ser el número dos y Kira el numero uno, le dejo su cámara de video a Shang mientras el tomaba el otro scooter –¿¡Thomas estás loco! ¡Esos son akumas de nivel tres y tú apenas puedes con uno de nivel dos!– Shang trataba de detener a Thomas pero este no escuchaba lo que le decía porque él estaba empeñado a demostrarles a todos que él era mejor que Kira aunque él sabía que no podría con ellos pero aun así se lanzo por la colina haciendo solo unas piruetas lo que llamo la atención de dos akumas y fueron tras de él. Kira todavía seguía destruyendo a los akumas cuando alcanzo a divisar a dos que se estaban alejando pero bajo la vista al ver a Thomas que bajaba para alcanzarlo lo que explicaba claramente porque se habían alejado. Las grotescas criaturas seguían atacando pero Kira no se rendía tan fácilmente porque él era más rápido y fuerte que con un solo corte de su inocencia Lion acabo con todos los que lo habían rodeado, en seguida dio un enorme salto hacia donde estaban Thomas y los akumas. El solo esquivaba los ataques para que no le llegara el veneno y pudiera llegar al exorcista que se encontraba en aprietos. Thomas pensó que sería su fin porque el akuma que tenia frente a él estaba a punto de rasgarlo directamente cuando observo a Kira destruir al otro que estaba atrás de él pero sin darse cuenta el akuma que estaba con Thomas le había dado una estocada en un costado dejándolo gravemente herido –¡HE! ¿Tan rápido te rindes mocoso? – decía el akuma con su garra aun en el cuerpo de él pero luego escucho una risa proveniente del muchacho y sentía su garra siendo sujetada por el – nunca me rendiría ante un bastardo como tu– dijo Kira sujetando fuertemente la garra de este hasta arrancarla de su cuerpo, la arrojo lejos de él para luego colocar a Lion en su mandíbula y con un tiro destruirlo. Thomas había quedado totalmente impresionado con Kira porque él no creía que el siguiera con vida después de esa herida que le había hecho el monstruo.

-¿C-como puedes…?-

-Yo nunca moriré por un rasguño como ese y ahora lo que importa ¿¡en que carajos pensabas lanzándote por la colina con akumas al acecho! Pudiste haber muerto-

- Y-yo, ehhh…Kira lo siento por arruinar tus piruetas. Por mi culpa el akuma te hirió, la verdad es que estaba celoso de ti porque tú haces cosas que ningún otro Exorcista puede hacer y pen-

-Y pensaste que si te lanzabas por la colina de la calavera serias mejor que yo ¿correcto?-

-Sí pero me equivoque, lo siento de verdad- decía Thomas inclinando su cabeza en signo de que realmente lo sentía

-¡Tsk! Que molesto, en fin, es un alivio que estés entero y otra cosa…esto nunca ocurrió ¿entendido?-

-Claro Lee- decía a Kira mientras todos se acercaban y les preguntaban a ambos que si que fue lo que ocurrió para luego decirles que él había derrotado a los akumas de nivel tres y decir que era todo un héroe. Shang se acerco a Kira para revisar su herida y curarla pero esta ya se había curado solo dejando algo de sangre en sus ropas. Levanto la vista hacia su primo y observo a Kira mirar a Thomas con una sonrisa socarrona como si le estuviera diciendo "_si supieran lo que realmente te paso estúpido Thomas"_ después recogió el scooter y se ponía a la altura de él.

-Lo salvaste de una muerte segura y él se lleva el crédito-

-Si lose pero mañana se llevara una pequeña sorpresa en su habitacion-

-¿llenaste su habitación con agua del escusado verdad? Ere igual que el tío Kanda un demonio- decía sin dejar de mirar a Thomas una sonrisa traviesa.

En la orden Kira y Shang buscaban lugar en el comedor como todas las mañanas y Mai les hacía señas cuando de repente se escucho un grito en toda la orden lo cual para Kira no significaba nada pero sabía que Thomas había encontrado la "pequeña" sorpresa en su cuarto, solo embozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y se dispuso a desayunar tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>(1).- Lion es el arma de cloud de Final Fantasy VIII es uno de mis juegos favoritos<p>

(2).- Julius es el personaje de Castlevania: Aria of sorrow

(3).- Acient tambien es un arma el problema es que no me acuerdo de cual juego la saque D:

**bueno este es primer cap en el que me tarde 2 dias en hacer porque mi cabeza no daba para mas y me faltaba inspiracion o mas bien coco para continuarlo. en dado caso aqui se los dejo. luego subire el siguiente lo mas pronto posible ya que ahora estoy de vacaciones y asi podre escribir los demas fics que tengo en mente y publicare proximamente. se aceptan opiniones, criticas, bombardeo de tomates y huevos XD. **


End file.
